


半日闲

by L_Lunny



Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [7]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: 浮生偷得半日闲
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442905
Kudos: 6





	半日闲

**Author's Note:**

> -现背 随笔  
> -第二人称

几天密集的演唱会行程之后遇到了一日难得的空闲时间。

晚上你敲开了他酒店房门，进去和他说着，要不在日本留一天吧，难得来一次，不想这么快就回去。

他听后没说好也没拒绝，坐在镜子前拿着毛巾擦拭刚洗过的头发。

为了音乐剧而留长的头发很难打理，过小的毛巾很难把所有头发包裹起来，一向精通发型整理的人显得有些手忙脚乱。

靠在一旁的你似乎是不忍心再看他倒腾他那宝贵的头发，走上前去拿过他手里的毛巾让他坐好，你来帮他擦。

他看到你的动作自然而然地把毛巾给了你，后背靠在椅子上像个大爷一样享受着你的“明星级待遇”。

也的确是明星级待遇，你被自己的想法逗笑了，噗嗤笑出来之后他抬起眼睛，从镜子里看着你，用眼神问着你在笑什么。

“想起以前了”，你用毛巾擦着他的发尾，语气轻快。

“哎一古，艺声哥这是上了年纪的行为啊。”

“你别忘了你自己也三十代的人了，小子。”

“那是不是可以不用对哥说敬语了？”

“呀”，你没忍住拍了下他的后脑，嘴里嘟囔，“说得好像你好像对我用过很多次敬语一样。”

你感受到了镜子里那双盯着你目光如炬的圆眼睛，妥协地补充道："私下里。"

看着他满脸得意的表情，你用毛巾包着他的黑发愤愤不平地腹诽，臭小子。

等头发上的水珠不再往下滴之后你收起了毛巾，顺手想拿过放在一旁的吹风机时被他按住了手。

“我的头发我才知道怎么吹，”这是他的说辞，一脸怕你把他的头发卷进吹风机的表情。

屁事多，你揉了把他的脑袋后收回了手坐到了一边的沙发上，拿出手机等这位曺麻烦吹完头发。

游戏打到一半你想起来，自己是来找他有事的。

你看了看逼近十二点的时间，又看了看一手拿着梳子一手拿着吹风机精致地打理头发的人，认命地等他把这项工作做完。

这时你十分庆幸自己已经洗过澡了。

“哥，你刚刚问我什么？”

终于做完手头工作的人收好了工具，手肘撑在椅子扶手上侧身看着你，问道。

“问你要不要留在日本多待一天，”你又把刚刚的话重复了一遍，你相信他完全记得，但是他还是要问，也不知道是什么趣味。

“嗯……可是我明天有行程诶。”

哎西，你强忍住喷他一脸小鞋子的冲动，耐着性子说道，“你以为我不会问你的行程表吗。”

你明天一整天都没行程，臭弟弟。

“啊。”

他一脸过于浮夸的恍然大悟让你有些头疼，趁他继续说出什么让你减寿十年的话之前，你抢先道，“所以你去吗。”

“还有谁啊。”

“没了，就你。”

“哦。”

他撑着下巴点了点头，似乎是还在想怎么逗你，但是眼里止不住的笑意还是丝毫不差地进了你的眼里。

“去不去？”

“那当然要去。”

既然想一起留下早说不就好了，还搁这磨磨蹭蹭。你知道这是他莫名其妙的小孩子心性，但还是习惯性地顺着他的意。

“那我先回去了，你早点休息。”

你站起身，打算回自己房间补眠的时候被他拉住了手。

“已经很晚了。”他说道。

“嗯，所以？”

“所以哥别回去了，在这睡吧。”

嗯，嗯？

你猛地低头看他，发现他睁着那双黑加仑一样水灵灵的眼睛，撅着嘴，摇着你的手腕，在……撒娇。

如果不是他眼里的小恶魔几乎要跳出来了，你差点被可爱的表象蒙骗了。

“今天开完巡演很累。”

你没说主语，毕竟除开自己，经历了魔鬼行程的他也经不起这么耗。

他看你表情就知道你想到那里去了，没忍住笑出了声，解释道，就是睡觉，什么也不干，他自己也要累死了，就算想干点什么也是心有余而力不足。

“你还真想干点什么？” 

“当然啊，”他把你的手抓在手里把玩，道：“哥就在我身边，我可没办法做柳下惠。” 

……

好像很有道理，毕竟，你也是这么想的。

他睡觉的时候很喜欢从背后抱着你，手臂环住你的腰，胸膛贴着你的脊背，两颗跳动着的心脏紧挨着，那有规律的律动让你觉得心安。 

今晚也一样，关了灯的房间陷入黑暗，他从后面凑上来把你搂进怀里，温热的气息一下一下地洒在你的后颈，你突然想起，你们好久没有这样盖着同一床被子安安静静地睡过了。 

估计他也是想念这种只属于他们两人的令人安心的时刻吧。 

你心头一热，拿起他搂着你的腰的手放在唇边吻了一下。 

晚安，你轻声说道。 

第二天你悠悠转醒的时候，天才刚蒙蒙亮，你揉了揉眼睛，心里估摸着应该是早上六点多。 

身后的他还出于熟睡中，呼吸均匀，一动不动，横在你腰上的手还处在原位。 

估计麻了吧，你轻手轻脚地把他的手臂从腰上拿开，却不巧把人弄醒了。 

“嗯…… ”

他模模糊糊地抬起沉重的眼皮，大脑一空白看着你发愣。 

“没事，我在这，你继续睡吧，还早。” 

好不容易把人哄睡了，你侧身面对着他，看着他睡着时才会有的乖巧睡颜。 

怎么还和十几年前一样呢？ 

你盯着他小孩子般睡着的脸庞，想起了很多，不知不觉自己也陷入了睡眠。 

一觉睡到了自然醒，还做了个好梦。 

工作日的大阪商圈街道上没什么人，也许是过了上班高峰期，也可能是别的原因，你和他戴着口罩帽子围脖全副武装地在街上闲逛，竟没怎么遇到打招呼的粉丝。 

虽然说起来很抱歉，但是你必须得承认，这样安安静静的环境里和他逛街，很舒服，也很轻松。 

就像在这个时候，你只是普通人金钟云，而他也只是普通人曺圭贤，你们和任何一对情侣一样，借着过长的袖子遮挡偷偷勾着的手指在异国的街头漫步。

“我有点饿了。”

“那去吃饭吧，你想吃什么？”

“拉面。”

“嗯……好。”

你犹豫了一下才答应，没有说自己不太想吃面食，然而他却开口说道，他查了攻略，那家拉面馆不单单做拉面，还有别的吃的。

你转头看着他，那双藏在压低的帽檐底下的眼睛带着笑意，你把手从上衣口袋里伸出来，勾住了他的手指，慢慢拢在手里。

“那我吃完饭想去咖啡馆。”

你知道他不常喝咖啡，去咖啡馆的次数更是寥寥无几，估计除了自己拖着他去就没有什么别的机会踏足那里。

不过你其实根本不用询问他的意见，因为他毫无疑问会陪你去，就像你会坐在拉面馆看他像一只小仓鼠似的吃拉面一样。

但是如果答应得太平静就不是他了。

“那我就勉为其难地陪你去吧。”

“呀！”

“哥别激动，逗你的。”

你伸手隔着口罩戳了戳他的脸，然后把手塞回自己口袋不给他牵。

果然是感动不过三秒，刚刚光顾着觉得他可爱了，怎么能忘了他其实是一只小恶魔呢。

曾经被你评选为队内最会撒娇的成员黏糊糊地凑了上来，把手伸进你的口袋里把你的小手捞出来抓在手里，手心的温热顺延传了过来，似乎传遍了全身。

“是下午的飞机哦，哥可别在里面坐三个小时。”

“曺圭贤你是忘了每次出去吃饭都是我等你吃完吗？”

“我再慢也不可能吃三个小时吧。”

“……”

看着他一副“我又赢了”的欠揍表情，你深刻地反思自己为什么又要和他进行小学生斗嘴，而且自己还又输了。

你扭过头不想理他，但是招架不住他藏在帽檐底下发亮的狗狗眼。

要命，你想着，手指穿过他的指缝和他的手十指紧扣，走进了弥漫着味增汤香气的店里。

明明只是普普通通的两个人一起逛街，一起吃饭，一起在街角无人处偷偷牵着手，但是你在那个时刻打心底觉得，这来之不易的半日闲，会在脑海里埋藏很久很久。

FIN.


End file.
